The invention is directed to a microscope which displays superimposed data.
European Patent Publication No. EU 88,985B1 discloses a photomicroscope having a device for superimposing additional information on an image in a binocular tube. In this photomicroscope, a liquid crystal display (LCD) field is used to display transparent signs and/or symbols. The LCD field is illuminated by a light projection device. The LCD field includes electrically drivable segments which are imaged into the intermediate image plane in the eyepiece tube. A separately switchable partial region of the display field or a second separately illuminable display field is provided in the film plane using reflectors. In this device, one portion of information is visible to the observer during use of the microscope, while a different portion of information passes into the image plane for imaging and is not readily accessible for visual observation.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,092 to reflect an LED display into one of two eyepieces of a microscope. To accomplish this, one end of a tubular attachment is secured laterally at one of the eyepiece connections and at the other end of the tubular attachment an LED display is provided. The LED display is connected via an electronic control circuit to a computer into which display data can be input. This data is then superimposed on the microscope image by feedback via the LED display. In the case of this conventional microscope, reflecting-in into the intermediate image plane of the eyepiece does not take place. For this reason, the superimposed display cannot be photographed. Also, movement of the display is not possible.
German Patent Publication No. DE-OS-2,361,692 discloses a microscope with a photographic camera. In this arrangement, the image of the object which is formed on the image recording plane of the camera can be sharply focused using an auxiliary image of a sharpness indicator. The auxiliary image is superimposed on the beam path of a visual observation device. For this purpose, the beam path is branched off from the object beam path by a beam splitter disposed within the binocular tube of the microscope and the auxiliary image is superimposed on the microscope image by an optical imaging system. The sharpness indicator is fixed in the microscope and is therefore not moveable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved microscope which overcomes the shortcomings of the microscopes discussed above.